New life
by FoxyAtTheCorner
Summary: Frankenstein turned his master into a little child and raised him as his own son. In this story, you will find out more about the life of daddy-Franky and his son-Raizer. THIS IS A sequel to "PROTECTION" AND THANK YOU SO MUCH, BLUE BIRD OF PARADISE FOR PROOFREADING THIS FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

A sweet yet very light scent of rose floating in the air could be smelled as Frankenstein poured a brown liquid in a black porcelain. He added 8 spoonfuls of sugar, then placed the cup on the table for the Noblesse. Frankenstein stood beside his master, and watched as **he** gently lifted the tea cup and took a small sip in a calm, elegant manner. Neither of them said a word. The Noblesse was never a talkative person, and Frankenstein, at present, there was something off about him. After a while, when the master had drunk half of the tea, Frankenstein decided to speak up.

"Master, how was the meeting with the lord?" There was a short pause before he could receive the answer.

"It didn't work well."

Frankenstein nodded in understanding. He did not ask any further, instead letting the Noblesse finished **his** drink. Once again, there was silence between them.

A click sound reverberated as **he** put down the cup that was now empty. Frankenstein picked up the teapot in order to fill more tea in it, but the Noblesse beckoned him to stop with a hand raised. Placing the pot down, Frankenstein then stepped backward at his place. His gaze dropped on to the cup with an uneasy look for a second before darting back to his master. The Noblesse was leaning against the couch with his eyes closed. **He** looked exhausted. **He** was exhausted.

"There is full moon tonight, so it's a convinent time for you to enter the shrine…"

"…"Ruby eyes slowly opened, however, the Noblesse refused to look at Frankenstein.

"You should not delay it any longer, master."

Still no response from **him**.

"Master..." Frankenstein repeated the words he had told to his master thousands times. "You need to rest in your shrine."

Finally, knowing that **he **couldn't avoid this subject, the Noblesse said without turning to his servant.

"Frankenstein, we have already discussed about this."

"Master, …"

"…"

"Your body can't hold out any longer, if you keep using your power like this, soon you will collapse, or even worse."

"There is no need for you to worry, Frankenstein. I'm fine."

A pathetic lie, and they both know that. The same request has been replied with the same answer. But tonight, Frankenstein wouldn't accept the word 'no'.

"You don't have to do this, master. The last battle with Union nearly took most of your life source and you are still suffering from it." His master has never shown any sign of weakness when everyone was around, especially when Frankenstein was nearby. But now, the Noblesse's exhaustion was so obvious that nobody could deny it. " the Nobles, they're strong enough to handle Sirens by themselves, there's no need for you to participate in this war. They don't need your protection, master."

"…"

Once again, there was the familiar silence.

Silence.

In silence, they could still communicate, could understand what the other was thinking, was feeling. Even in this silence. And sometimes, Frankenstein hated the fact that he could already predict what his master would say. He hoped he could convince the Noblesse enter the 'sleep' willingly, because, after all, it would be best for **him** and for Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein, I'm not protecting the Nobles…" Taking a deep breath, **he** continued speaking up.

"I'm not…nor am I protecting you or the modified humans." Warm crimson eyes met confused sapphire ones as their gazes locked. And that how the loyal servant of the Noblesse found those rubies shining with happiness. "I'm fighting side by side with them, with you, together we against Sirens."

"Master, but you-"

"You know even if I enter my shrine, I won't recover."Their eyes remained in contact when the Noblesse for once, admitted that **he** wasn't fine and that hurt Frankenstein as badly as when the Noblesse lied about **his** weak state. He tried his best to maintain a low voice as he talked to master, because it would be wrong to shout in front of **him**. Frankenstein just needed to convince the Noblesse, so everything would be all right.

"That's why you should not delay this, master, if you 'slept' right now, the chances for you to heal would be much higher. You still have time, please, stop pushing yourself and take a rest!"the longer their eyes remained locked, the more Frankenstein found himself close to remorse. And when the Noblesse eventually rose from **his** seat to stand in front of Frankenstein, he knew he had failed.

"I'm sorry, Frankenstein." He heard the words master whispered to him. "I'm causing you nothing but trouble. But, please understand my greed for wanting to spend the time I have left with people whom I hold dear."

Frankenstein had failed.

The servant looked at his master. Guilty was eating him second by second, because he had failed in making the Noblesse enter the shrine by **his** will. His heart ached as he looked into those crimson eyes full of trust. The Noblesse trusted him. And it only made Frankenstein hate himself more, as if this guilt wasn't enough to sicken him. Had his master willingly 'slept', he would never have to see this man hurt.

Why couldn't things turned out that way?

However, if **he** 'slept', then it wasn't like the Noblesse at all. It wasn't like his master.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Frankenstein then shut his eyes, he wished he didn't have to do that, but fully understanding what kind of person his master was, he's got no choice.

"I knew you would say that…". His eyelids flew open, allowing his master to see clearly all his adoration for **him**, he wanted master to know that no matter what happened next, what he was about to do, he did it for **him**.

"I'm sorry, Frankenstein."said the Noblesse.

"No, master…I'm sorry."

A weak smile crossed the Noblesse face when **he** heard **his** servant apologize. **He** patted Frankenstein on the shoulder. "You have never done anything wrong…at least...not to me, so don't be." **He** titled **his **head a little to the side in a teasing way, copying the human children's behavior. The sight of master trying to cheer him up only hurt him like a cut with a sharp knife in his dark heart. No. Being cut by a knife doesn't hurt nearly as much as this.

"No, I haven't, master…"

"…?"

Frankenstein's expression became darker. He wanted to kneel down and confess, but he couldn't. His emotions were a mess, his guilt, his horror, this decision was killing him. The Noblesse's eyes were fill with worry, **he** believes that Frankenstein doesn't deserve whatever he is struggling with in his mind, **he** is worried about him, he trusted him, but, it was too late to go back. He couldn't let master die, even if he had to betray himself, even…He was betraying this man, wasn't he? "Forgive me, master…" Betrayal or not, it wasn't important anymore, not now.

"What do you m-!" A slight look of confusion appeared on the Noblesse's beautiful face before he suddenly collapsed and fell into Frankenstein's arm, the only thing preventing **his** warm body from meeting the cold floor. Crimson eyes widened in shock as **he** stared back at **his** loyal servant to see him murmuring something.

"Master, you're too weak…"a wave of familiar power poured inside the Noblesse as Frankenstein released his aura. "Do not be scare, master, I swear I would never do anything to harm you."He pushed away the pain in him, trying his best to focus on summoning that dark power instead of the sadness reflected in those rubies. He was hurt too. So much. Frankenstein's own aura emanated from the Noblesse as Dark Spear answered the call from it's owner.

Crystal tear falling down from **his** eyes were gently wiped away. "Please, do not cry, I'm sorry, I need to do this…"Ruby eyes glowed as the Noblesse forced himself to fight against Dark Spear hopelessly. Frankenstein felt a light push at him, he looked down, and brought that trembling hand of his master close to his heart. He embraced his master tightly with one arm, ignored the push, ignored the horrible feeling he felt about himself. Master was pushing him away. He wished he could stop. But he had gone too far. If he stopped,…_Oh, god, if I fail…No,no, no, Frankenstein! Focus! Focus! This is for __**him! **_

The part of Dark Spear inside the Noblesse was growing, taking control over **him** upon Frankenstein's order. Though, the Noblesse was struggling, soon, **he** became weaker and weaker. **His** aura vanished, pure red light was replaced by a dead violet. The contrast in color between dark purple and the Noblesse's snow white skin made Frankenstein relize how pale his master was. **His** skin was sickly white. **His **sad and tired eyes were fill with tears as he looked up at Frankenstein, whispered sweetly to console the servant who had tricked **him **before finally turning unconscious. **His** trust for Frankenstein had never faded, even now, he could see it as clear as his reflection in a mirror. His master even in this state still cared for him.

"I'm sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

Frankenstein's eyes shot open.

His whole body was breaking out into a cold sweat and he was breathing harsh. He stared at the ceiling, he didn't recognize the room at first, it took him for a moment to finally force himself up and to get a full view around. He was in a bedroom. Blinking a fews time, the blonde man shook his head to clear the thoughts, but he soon regretted doing so when a dull pounding headache started forming in his forehead. He slowly looked up, and eventually recognized the room as his bedroom in the house he'd bought in New Zealand.

Breathing out in relief, Frankenstein leaned against the headboard with a small thud. His gaze wandered around the room as he tried to compose himself. He hated it. Now, as he was calm again, the dream flooded back into his mind with every single detail. Frankenstein could almost feel the warmth on his fingertips from the hot wet tear he had wiped away, heard the Noblesse's voice so close and kind to him as though it was not just a dream. Well, then, it wasn't. It was a memory. Those emotions, his guilt, everything were so real like it had just happened. Frankenstein thought he had forgotten that event. For the past 7 years, he hadn't thought about the it. He had managed to not think about it. He really had, till M-21 showed up that day and ruined everything.

Heavy sigh escaped from him as he closed his eyes and let the ache slowly ease off. He had a day to start, work to do. Sitting here all alone, and tormenting himself would not take him to anywhere. Who knows how long he had been sitting like this, a minute? He wasn't sure, but obviously that did not help him at all, not to mention if he was going to sit in here any longer, the Noblesse would definitely be late for school. I better hurry. With that idea, he dragged himself off the bed then headed to the bathroom.

After having dressed up, Frankenstein went down the hallway where the Noblesse's room was. His master had chosen for **him****self** the one which had the biggest view to the city right on the first day they arrived to their new home. Frankenstein did not really enjoy the idea. Though he'd prefer master to stay in the one across his, he still let **him** make **his** own choice, because there were only the two of them in that big house (Frankenstein wanted his master to have enough space for outdoor activities), if things went wrong, he would know and could handle it, and their rooms were in the same floor anyway. Also, the blonde man had to admit that he might be 'slightly' overprotective of his little Noblesse. Deciding every single thing for **him **might guarantee his feeling about master's safety, but would only made **him** feel uncomfortable, like being trapped, being controlled, and it was the last thing he wanted.

Gently opening the door, he let himself enter another classic-style chamber. As his habit, Frankenstein looked around to check whether there was any unusual sign or not before he tip toed to the king-sized bed which was settled in middle of the room. Slowly pulling off the cream-colored blanket, he whispered sweetly to his master.

"Cadis~Wake up my little sunshi-!". Only to find an empty bed when he removed the bed sheet. The Noblesse was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankenstein grabbed the blanket, throwing it away at once, along with bunch of pillows and cotton toys. His heart beat quickened as if it would fall off his chest. There was no sign of master, where was he? where was the Noblesse? He started to panic. That memory/dream flashed through his mind and stopped at the image of tears falling down from crimson eyes.

"CLANG!"

A loud clang caught his attention.

"What the?" Frankenstein rushed outside just to hear more of the sound as metal objects hit the floor. "Cadis? Is that you?" Running down the stair, he quickly followed the noise that led him to the kitchen, where a little bit of relief he'd just had seconds ago was immediately washed away by a sight that almost gave him a heart-attack: a 7-year-old boy was standing on a high chair, **his** back to Frankenstein as **he** was trying to reach to a…God save his soul, the Noblesse was trying to get a knife, not any knife, but that knife, the knife that people used to cut animal's bone? The big knife? Why the hell did he even have it in his house?

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT THING, CADIS ETRAMA DI RAIZEL!"

At the sudden warning from Frankenstein, the Noblesse startled,**he** turned around, unaware that **he** would show the blonde man a sight that would make him more horrified and got **himself** in more trouble, another clang was heard as **he** dropped the small knife(it's only small when compared to the big one) **he** had been holding all along. "Daddy?". **He **stood still on the chair, too scared to get down, **his** face was pale, and **he **winced in **his** place as Frankenstein approached **him** and picked **him** up.

"What was that all about? What were you thinking that- Oh, now you just look at this mess! What on earth were you doing?" Knifes, saucepans were lying on the ground. On the kitchen counter, there were bowls, chopsticks were put aside, noodle crumbs all over the place, and a saucepot had water which was still being boiled. Frankenstein held his master out of the 'dangerous zone', he walked to their living room, let the Noblesse down on the couch and began to examine **his **condition at the same time gave **him** a lecture.

"I always tell you to stay out of the kitchen, Cadis! You do know it's not safe in there with all those utensils!". He turned the Noblesse's face to left then right, there was a little bit of ash on **his** cheek, so he wiped it away. "Did you even think before doing this? Gosh, what exactly were you thinking?"

"Daddy, you are over reacting…"The Noblesse mumbled, not expecting Frankenstein to reply. **He **didn't look at daddy in the eyes as he checked **his** small hands.

"Over reacting! You were the one with those knife, Cadis, and I haven't talked about the boiling pot! You are lucky that you didn't spill hot water on yourself! Had I not come, you would probably have been-"

"You startled me…"

"You will not interrupt me when I'm talking, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel!" And so the Noblesse quieted himself. **He** was still scared because **he** had never seen daddy angry like this before. However, despite the noticeable repentance the Noblesse expressed, Frankenstein kept scolding him on and on, not aware his voice was building in volume. " I am serious! You think the kitchen is your playground?"

"No,daddy, but-"

"You could have fallen from the chair before you even had a chance to put one finger on that pot! What if you'd slipped? What if you'd got burnt and I couldn't come on time? Why do you think I keep repeating to you to stay away?"

"I-"

"What it this, Cadis?" Said Frankenstein as he saw bruises and scratches on the Noblesse's knee. His gaze stopped at it for a second before going back to his master, who was clumsily trying to cover the bruise. Aquamarine eyes turned darker. " You DID fall!"

"Daddy, you are yelling at me…"

"I AM No-…"It wasn't until his master jolted at the last sentence, that Frankenstein realized what he had been doing…"not…". He trailed off, not knowing what to say more as he noticed the Noblesse was now trembling. **His** head lowered, shoulders tensed up, both hands squeezing the expensive fabric of **his **dark blue trousers. "I just- …". Frankenstein desperately hoped he hadn't done what he thought that he had done. My god, have I just…? Oh dear, god.

The dream he had earlier, not finding master in **his** room, then finding out that **he** had been in the kitchen, trying to use a knife, and now this. "Oh, no…"Only one morning but too many things happened, now he scared his master off. "No, no, no, Cadis, Cadis, look at me, look at daddy, come on…" _Just fantastic_. Frankenstein thought as he pulled the Noblesse in a hug, gently stroked **his** back, letting **he** hid **his** face in his chest. Of all the thing he could possibly screw up, he had to scare the Noblesse. However, what was worse was that he had actually scolded and (he really didn't want to think of it) yelled at his master. Frankenstein had actually yelled at his master. As he now faced the truth, he wished he could bury himself into the ground. _Drop dead, Frankenstein_.

"Cadis, will you look at me? Let daddy see your pretty eyes…"

"…" The Noblesse made no move to show that **he** would look up, **his** grip tightened on Frankenstein's shirt, and **he** still stubbornly buried **his** face in the blonde man's chest. For a moment, he began to freak out when he thought master was crying. But as he didn't hear any sob or hiccup, his nerve settled down a bit.

As Frankenstein thought things can not get any worse, until, once again, he was proved the wrong when he smelled something…was burning.

* * *

Turning the fire off, Frankenstein dropped the saucepot in the sink and turned the faucet on, hot stream flew up as cold water fell on the burning metal surface. The blonde man then kneed down, he gathered all the knifes, saucepans, then threw them in another sink along with bowls and chopsticks that had been left aside. After had dealing with those kitchen utensils, Frankenstein turned back to check the damages. He concluded that except for the saucepot, which he needed to buy a new one as replacement because it's whole inside was completely black of ashes, the kitchen was fine, though, maybe he would have to clean it later.

Yes, things definitely could get worse.

This morning was terrible itself, or it was just the way he'd started his day in a terrible way.

"Daddy,.." a light tuck on the sleeve took Frankenstein out of his thought. He looked down. The Noblesse stood next to him, big ruby eyes timidly looked up under those long eyelashes, while ivory teeth worried pink bottom lip. "…Are you still mad?"

No sooner had **he** asked than Frankenstein spoke up.

"No, Cadis, I'm not mad…" He bent down and brought the Noblesse up to his eyes level, he let his master rest on one shoulder as his large hand patted master's back. "I was just-…". "I was worried, Cadis, I didn't intend to scare you or yell at you. it was just that… you made me scare, sunshine." His voice got smaller and smaller as his mind went back to the memory till it turned into nothing but a whisper to himself.

The Noblesse heard what he'd said. However, **he** only understood that Frankenstein was mentioning about his earlier action. "i didn't mean to, daddy,...Sorry..."

The apology was cut off by Frankenstein. His hold around the Noblesse tighter with more warm and comforted as he mumbled the soft words to **him**. Frankenstein pulled away so he could look into his master's crimson eyes. "Let's… don't do that again, all right?"

"All right…"

"That's my boy." His lips curled up into a small smile, and it became wider when the Noblesse smiled back to him.

"But, were you trying to make Ramen or what?"

"I knew how to made Ramen."

"Cadis, why didn't you ask me instead?"

"I want to make breakfast for both of us, and you were asleep and you definitely would have gotten up and I don't want you…, you've been tired for days."

And with what the Noblesse'd said, the horrible guilty feeling gnawed at Frankenstein. His poor master'd worried about him, **he**'d tried to prepare a meal for him, **he** 'd almost hurt himself while doing that, and what had **he** gotten back? Instead of receiving a normal 'thank you', **he** had been scolded, yelled, scared by his servant, by the one **he**'d been worrying about.

He could never make it up to master…

A low growl from the Noblesse's stomach drew both their attention. **He** looked down, light pink appeared on his chubby cheeks.

"Daddy, Let me prepare breakfast,pleaseeee…" Another growl was heard when the Noblesse mentioned **his** favorite food. "Ramen?"

"After what you've done with my kitchen? I don't think so, sunshine."

"Can I make Ramen with you?" Frankenstein found it quite a good idea, that way, his master could still cook what **he** like without creating a mess in his kitchen or hurting himself.

"Very well,…"

"Can we start now?"

"No."

The Noblesse looked unhappy at daddy's short response. **He** frowned and mouthed the word 'why'.

"Because you did not listen to me, so you need to be punished."

"Daddy, It's not fair-"

"But, since you had good intention,…"Frankenstein said as he kissed his master on **his** silky raven hair, then **his** cheek, then **his** small ear, which earned the cutest gigle from his master. "We're going to have cheese cake."

"Can I help?"

"You may…"

He put master down on a chair, got himself the necessary ingredients and at the Noblesse's excitement, he started to make a perfect cake while planning how to make up to his little master.

The Noblesse rested **his** chin on two hands, ruby eyes never left daddy's movements as **his** mind wondered to the delicious soft cake with golden cream. For the next few minutes, **he** forgot about Frankenstein's anger, 15 minutes later **he** couldn't remember what daddy had told **him** as **he** watched the mixture in the oven, something involving kitchen, **he** guessed. And when daddy took out the tray, the incident soon flew away when **he **was allowed to help mixing cream.

As the cake was finally done, Frankenstein cut it into smaller pieces, he placed two of them in the dishes, while the remain were kept in the refrigerator.

"Daddy,…" said the Noblesse after they had settled down in the living room once more.

"Hm?"

"You do realize that school has started 30 minutes ago, right?"

"…"

"Daddy?"


End file.
